VOX Box: Turtle Power 10
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * ??? * Splinter * Casey Jones Location * O'Neil Farm, Evergreen County, WA * August 17th 2016, 1049 Local Time VOX Archive * Michelangelo: Can we keep him? * Splinter: Michelangelo... * Michelangelo: scoff What? * Leonardo: footsteps, light slap Stop being... you. bare footsteps Here... I've made you some soup. * ???: footsteps, shell bumping into wall * Leonardo: Oh no... It's okay. pause It's food... You... stirring liquid Eat it. scooping liquid, feigned slurp Like that. * ???: Food? * Michelangelo: Yeah... Yum-yum. slapping plastron Yummy in the tummy. chuckle * ???: Yummy? * Leonardo: footsteps Here you go... liquid sloshing * ???: spoon scooping liquid, slurp, slurp, gulp, chuckle Yummy... food. spoon stirring liquid, slurp, slurp, gulp, chuckle * Michelangelo: chuckle Yeah... He likes it! * Leonardo: She, Mikey... * Michelangelo: Huh? * Leonardo: That's a she. * Michelangelo: What? How can you tell? * Leonardo: Isn't it obvious? * Michelangelo: Uh... pause * Leonardo: slap * Michelangelo: What was that for? * Leonardo: Don't stare at her like that. She's naked. * Michelangelo: pause Uh... Yeah, but like aren't we as well? * Leonardo: sigh Just... Stop. * ???: slurp, slurp, gulp Funny. * Michelangelo: Funny? chuckle You think we're funny? * ???: Funny. slurp, slurp, gulp * Splinter: taps, bare footsteps Where did you come from? * ???: ... * Leonardo: I don't think she understands. * Splinter: sigh Do you have a name? * ???: Name? * Michelangelo: Yeah, like I'm Michelangelo. * ???: My-coat-and-jelly? * Michelangelo: chuckle Close enough. chuckle And this is my brother... Leonardo. * ???: Lee-on-hard-dough? * Michelangelo: Yeah. Lee-on-hard-dough. That's right. chuckle And that's master Splinter. * ???: Miss-turd- * Michelangelo: No, no... Mas-ter... * ???: Master? * Michelangelo: Yeah, Master Splinter... * ???: Master Spleen-turr. * Michelangelo: chuckle Yeah! Good job! Master Splinter! * Leonardo: Wow, he's actually getting to her. It's kind of impressive. pause Notice how she keeps bringing her arms into her shell like that? * Splinter: Indeed... Donatello did it, too, when he was younger. Self-soothing, I suspect. Either way, her existence complicates matters severely. * Michelangelo: Why's that, Splinter? She's not the first mutant we've met. * Splinter: No. She is not. This is true, but she is the first turtle we've seen other than the four of you. * Michelangelo: Nuh-uh. There's Slash! He's a snapping turtle! pause Maybe STAR Labs had another test subject we didn't know about? * Leonardo: That not only survived the fire but was also contaminated with ooze? * Michelangelo: Yeah! * Leonardo: Unlikely. * Michelangelo: scoff Ah, what do you know?! You also told me that you can't snort pepperoni. * Leonardo: I told you that you shouldn't do that... and you really shouldn't. * Michelangelo: Yeah, but I can and I did! That's the important lesson to take away! * Leonardo: groan Are we sure he's from the same clutch as me? * opens in distance, bare footsteps in distance: 2 instances, footsteps in distance: 2 instances * Raphael: distant: Yo, Leo! We're back! Where are you and what the hell's the emergency?! * Leonardo: We're in the laundry room. Here in the back! * ???: gasp Who? * Michelangelo: Oh, don't worry. It's our family. Fam-il-y. * ???: Fam-eel-ee? * Michelangelo: Family. Yeah. * ???: Family... is... yummy? * Michelangelo: Oh, no... We don't eat family. * ???: No yummy? * Leonardo: I think she is asking if fmaily is good. sigh Yes, uh, family is good. Family is safe. * ???: Good... Safe... Good. * footsteps: 2 instances * Donatello: Okay, so what was so impo- im- im- im-im-im- * Raphael: What the hell is that? * Michelangelo: chuckle It's a she-turtle! giggle * Raphael: Yeah... Okay... Why not? nervous chuckle * Donatello: Where- What- How- Who- Why- Huh? * 2 instances * April O'Neil: What's going on? * ???: porcelain shatter, liquid splashing, rapid bare footsteps Hoo-Mins! * footsteps: 4 instances unison: Raphael: ''Whoa!'' Michelangelo: ''Easy!'' Leonardo: ''Hold on!'' Donatello: Yikes! * April O'Neil: gasp Guys, what is that? * Michelangelo: Easy there... That's April. She's family. * ???: pant Hoo-min! * Michelangelo: Yeah, but she's good human. She's family. * ???: Hoo-min? Family? * Michelangelo: Yeah, Casey, too. Casey... Casey is family. * Casey Jones: chuckle Hi... What's going on? * Donatello: It seems that Mikey has a... friend. * Raphael: Yeah, a girlfriend... * Casey Jones: Wow, can't leave the guy alone for twenty minutes, huh? chuckle * Splinter: Hmm? taps, bare footsteps Pardon me, but... might I ask where you got this? taps shell * Michelangelo: Huh? Oh, hey, there's a mark on her shell, guys... * Donatello: Mmm... Looks more like a stamp of some sort. Done with a non-soluable paint. * Raphael: Guy, that's... TCRI! * ???: No... Hoo-mins. * Leonardo: sigh I guess we know where she came from now. * Raphael: scoff I thought we shut down all of their mutagen experiments. * Michelangelo: Apparently we missed one, dude. * Donatello: That or she escaped before we rescued the other mutants. sigh But why would TCRI be making mutant turtles? * Raphael: Sounds to me like Stockman picked up his old project again. * Leonardo: That doesn't make sense, Raph. We weren't the project's goal. That project was medicinal in nature. Our mutation was an accident. * Raphael: Yeah? Was it, Leo? Splinter told us the story how many times? The Foot knocked that mutagen on us when they came to harass Stockman. Now Stockman works for TCRI which has some sort of connection with the Foot. That can't be a coincidence. scoff I'm willin' to bet that Shredder's got Stockman making himself a mutant army! * Michelangelo: Dudes, I think we should take her back to the city. Maybe one of the Mutanimals will recognize her. * Donatello: That's not a half-bad idea... pause Though I wonder why none of them mentioned a mutant turtle before. * Leonardo: Well, there is that big one... What's his name again? * Michelangelo: Slash. chuckle They call him Slash. * Leonardo: Right. * Raphael: I dunno. Maybe they thought she was dead. No offense, but... It can be rough on your own when you look the way we do. * ???: footsteps What this? on fabric * Raphael: Oh, uh... chuckle It's my mask... shifting See? chuckle You, uh, want to try it on? Yeah... Go ahead. shifting * ???: This? shifting This good? * Raphael: chuckle Yeah, it looks good on you. pause Oh, no... Keep it. I've got others. chuckle * Michelangelo: She's got the look, now she just needs a name... pause April? * April O'Neil: Me? * Michelangelo: Yeah, chuckle you're the only one who has any experience naming turtles. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 9. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 11. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 10 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances